


Closer

by Oh_DAMNeron, Sam-Writes (Oh_DAMNeron)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Sam-Writes
Summary: Obi Wan is tasked to take Luke Skywalker to Tatooine after Order 66 is initiated but finds himself in a tricky situation when Commander Cody shows up in the transport bay, looking scared and weak.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> The first little bit of this was written in 2017 but I reread it recently and liked it and wanted to finish it. So enjoy whatever this is!

Obi Wan Kenobi was about to board his transport to Tatooine with the child, Luke Skywalker; who at this moment was asleep inside the ship. 

Obi Wan was looking out over the colourful land he'd most likely never see again. He'd miss greenery. He leant against the railing, putting his face in his hands. He was so tired, it has been an unending race to get the last living Skywalker's somewhere safe. It was finally going to come to an end. He could rest at last.  
Foot steps sounded heavily behind him, the likes of Bail Organa. He was probably here to say his farewells. Except when Obi Wan turned around he was met with a face he thought he'd never see again. Wished he'd never see again after what happened.  
It was Commander Cody.  
But he wasn't the same from their last encounter, something was off. He wasn't in his armour, but some scrappy clothes obviously sold to him from a street vendor. He was an obvious mess. Yet, Obi Wan still rose his lightsaber at the nearing man.  
"Stay back." His voice was drowning in emotions. Hadn't he gone though enough yet?  
"Obi W-..." He had to stop himself and take a breath before continuing, "General Kenobi... I- I don't know what to say. After... after _that_..." Cody's voice was wavering, and, although still metres away, Obi Wan could still see him shaking. "But I just had to see you... make sure you weren't..." he couldn't even form the word in his mouth, he didn't want to think of it as a possibility that he could have had managed to kill him.  
"How about you say nothing, how about you just let us go." Fighting the urge to run up to the man and embrace him, Obi Wan stepped backwards onto the ships ramp.  
"I don't want to harm you. I never did. It was a mistake. I couldn't control myself..." Cody had stopped advancing. He stood only a metre or so from the transport. "Please just hear me out, Obi Wan... After all we've been though together, please just hear me out..." he was pleading.  
Lowering his lightsaber just enough to come across as considering the proposal, Obi Wan didn't move, held his ground and kept his guard up. It was the trooper using his name that somewhat convinced him.  
"How do I know this isn't a trap, that your... manipulating me just to kill me..."  
"I have no weapons," he whispered, lifting his arms up to show that he did, in fact, not possess a weapon. "And I did this..." he turned his head to where the inhibitor chip would be hidden in his brain. There was a shaved patch which revealed skin and stitches. Sloppy stitches and a crude looking dissection; it was not a professional job.  
"You got it removed..." Obi Wan deactivated his lightsaber, his shoulders slumping with the weight of the world. "By someone unqualified."  
Cody just slowly nodded. Obi Wan copied the act, unsure of what he could even say.  
Cody licked his lip, his mouth going dry with anxiety and fear, "I hurt too many people. I hurt you. I didn't want to lose control of my mind again. I had to go to someone off the books, no one with a right mind would have done it." He was rambling, speaking quickly, his eyes welling up with tears. Desperate to convince Obi Wan he wasn't a threat. He looked away as the tears threatened to fall.  
Unsure of the consequences of his next action, Obi Wan hesitated before gingerly tilting the troopers face towards him. Cody's eyes found his and they just watched each other for a moment. Obi Wan was fighting the Jedi code that was hardwired into him, trying to break free and not think about the consequences.  
The Jedi were gone. Killed. This man had taken part in that massacre. _Unwillingly_ , Obi Wan reminded himself. Yet here he was, begging for forgiveness, mutilated, unrecognisable to anyone who didn't know him like Obi Wan did. He felt himself being drawn closer and closer. Like magnets being held apart by the world's cruel forces.  
Obi Wan felt his eyes stinging. Hadn't he gone through enough? But now Cody was here. He'd lost so much... they both had.  
With that, the wall broke down. He didn't care about the code or the Jedi. He didn't care about the consequences. He wanted Cody and, it turned out, he had always wanted Cody.  
Obi Wan tugged the man closer by his clothes and held him tight, unwilling to let the soldier see his tears. Burying his face into the man's shoulder he inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to steady his breathing. Cody wrapped one hand tentatively around the Jedi's waist and ran the other soothingly through his hair. Cooing softly into the Jedi's ear, attempting to calm him down.  
"Cody, I'm sorry." Obi Wan whispered shakily into the man's neck.  
"I'm the one who should be sorry. I almost... I thought you were gone..." He bit down on his lip to stop it quivering, he needed to stay strong. This moment was all that mattered and he wanted to live in it.  
Obi Wan pulled back but kept his arms firmly around the troopers waist, looking Cody in the eye again, "Come with me to Tatooine."  
It was sudden and shocked Cody, he stuttered as he tried to form a response.  
"Please." Obi Wan added and Cody found his mouth closing, unsure of what to say.  
He couldn't stay, he'd defected and that resulted in death if he was ever found. But surely he couldn't go with him, could he? There had to be something stopping him, right? He had almost killed the man, after all.  
Obi Wan dropped his arms and took a step back. "Unless you can't." He tilted his head.  
Cody quickly reached out and grabbed the generals hand, holding it tight. "No, that's not it. I can go, I'm a free man..."  
Obi Wan squeezed Cody's hand, the tender action causing Cody to "Then what's stopping you?"  
Cody looked at Obi Wan with such fear in his eyes that it was impossible to miss. His breathing was picking up and he was chewing on the inside of his cheek. Obi Wan was caught off guard, for a split second thinking that Cody was afraid of him but it only took him a moment longer to realise the real reason behind the fear.  
"You won't hurt me. Not again and that's a promise." Obi Wan held on tighter to Cody's hand, providing some sense of grounding.  
Cody was silent again, contemplating. After a long moment he finally spoke, "Okay. Okay, Obi Wan, I'll come with you."  
Obi Wan's smile only further confirmed Cody's decision to go along with him. Cody had no posessions to collect, only cruel reminders of the damage he had done, so he didn't look back when Obi Wan led him onto the transport.

The travel to the outer rim was longer than Obi Wan thought it would be. But he wasn't complaining as he go to spend time with Cody in a more domestic setting. It had been strictly professional up until now, with both the Republic and the Jedi code seperating them. They were in the common area and Cody sat on the floor in front of him as Obi Wan inspected the incision where he had gotten the inhibitor chip removed. The sutures would have to be removed at some point so Obi Wan wanted to make sure he knew what he was in for. He wouldn't let Cody do it himself, it would only cause more damage no matter how talented he thought he was. Obi Wan carded his fingers through Cody's hair gently, he knew the removal of the chip was incredibly recent and he wanted to soothe what pain Cody was undoubtedly feeling. He felt the tension leave Cody's body as his finger moved. His shoulders drooped and he let out a long breath before closing his eyes.  
They stayed like that for a while, Cody half asleep against Obi Wan's legs as Obi Wan ran his fingers through his hair and gently rubbed his shoulders. Cody was getting heavier and heavier with sleep before Obi Wan spoke up, suggesting he get some rest. "There are beds on board, why don't you go use one, force knows you need the sleep."  
Cody rubbed harshly at his eyes before nodding and yawning. "You should too, General. After everything these past few days... You must be exhausted."  
Obi Wan nodded, he _was_ exhausted but he knew any attempt to sleep would most likely come up empty. Cody watched him carefully, afraid that if he left to go sleep, it would turn out that this was all a dream and Obi Wan was, in fact, dead.   
"Maybe later, but Cody, please sleep." He put his hand on Cody's bicep, squeezing gently for emphasis. He cared about Cody, more than he thought Cody would realise for a while longer, and wanted him to take care of himself.  
Sleep was beconing Cody and he was giving in to it, "Perhaps your right." He felt heavy and drowsy, swaying gently in place.  
Obi Wan took his hand with a soft "C'mon." And led him to one of the two bedrooms that happened to be aboard the ship.  
Cody stumbled behind him as the door opened and his eyes fell onto the bed. "Now I insist that you sleep, and that's an order, Commander." Obi Wan's words, though spoken gently and softly, had great affect and Cody's hardwired military reaction was to respond with a short "yes, sir." Before he felt Obi Wan let go of his hand and the air on the back of his head of the door shutting behind him. Cody was alone again. He took a deep breath before quite literally collapsing onto the surprisingly comfortable bed and almost immediately passing out.

Obi Wan was sitting on the lounge chair in the common area of the transport. He ran his fingers through his hair and over his beard, stressing every possible outcome of this situation. The boy, who was sound asleep in a cradle a few metres away, had to get to his new home on Tatooine without any issue; unlikely. Cody, who was hopefully resting in the room down the hall, was going to come with him and would eventually realise he wasn't a soldier anymore and he could finally be at peace; even more unlikely.  
Obi Wan sighed deeply, resting his head on the wall behind him and closing his eyes. He was so tired. He felt the lounge beside him dip. He looked over to see Cody beside him. It had been half an hour at the most. He was slightly sweaty and had fear in his eyes, Obi Wan could feel it though the force, something bad had happened. He reached over and intertwined their fingers together. He could feel Cody tense up for a moment before calming down and squeezing Obi Wan's hand. Neither of them looked at one another. They simply watched the small form of Luke Skywalker sleep in the cradle.  
Obi Wan felt Cody rest his head on his shoulder and almost on instinct, Obi Wan rested his head on-top of Cody's. Soon he felt Cody grow heavy and his breathing deepen. It did not take very long for Obi Wan to fall asleep finally.

Cody and Obi Wan had found each other at the beginning of the war and it was only poetic that they should be together at what they perceived as the end. Free men, allowed to do what they wanted, no codes or rules to hold them back. They could be together in whatever sense they wished. Obi Wan held on tight as Cody's dreams were filled with nightmares. Soothing him by gently rubbing circles into the back of his hand. They were at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or Kudos, they are incredibly appreciated!  
> I may make a part two or just more Codywan content, depends on how this is received.


End file.
